relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
USSR
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) / Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик (CCCP) is the the current reigning world power, and has been the primary conduit through which the social change of the past two centuries has been enacted. It evolved out of the Russian revolutionary communist movement, vanguarded primarily by the Bolshevik faction of the Communist Party of Russia, led by Vladimir Lenin and Leon Trotsky. The movement succeeded in establishing a Soviet Russian republic and several similar states throughout continential Europe, most of which were short lived. Founded in 1929, the Soviet Union has endured as the guardian of socialist democracy and revolutionary communism for over two hundred years. History Tsarist Russia (1721-1917) Russia had traditionally been a hot bed of conservative tyranny and totalitarianism. In 1721, the Russian Empire was established and was ruled over by a series of Tsars. While much of this period of Russian history has been lost to Soviet cultural revolutions, it is known that the First Great War was initially participated in by the Tsardom of Russia as an Allied power. During the war, the Communist movement across Europe rapidly gained popular strength primarily through the oratory of Vladimir Lenin and the organizational ability of Leon Trotsky. Lenin denounced the war across Europe as an imperialist, anti-proletarian struggle, and promised "peace, land, and bread" to all who would heed the communist call. Leninist literature was published across Europe from his exile in Switzerland, while Trotsky continued to operate in Russia. Lenin's three-fold promise referred to the solidarity of workers and peasants regardless of nationality or ethnicity; the distribution of land from the capitalists to the workers; and the relief of the starvation that spread in parts of Europe due to a failing economic climate. Bolshevik Revolution (1917) The Communist Party had been divided along ideological lines. The Bolsheviks and the Mensheviks (majority and minority, respectively) communists operated through the politically legitimate front of the Marxist Russian Social Labour Democratic Party. The Bolsheviks were rather radical and believed in proletarian, violent revolution while the Mensheviks advocated a more peaceful, democratic transition to communism. Whereas the Bolsheviks were revolutionary communists, the Mensheviks were moderate socialists. The Mensheviks had achieved moderate success through the implimentation of pseudo-democratic reforms in the Tsardom, such as the existence of the Parliament and the organization of the Soviets (workers councils). The organization the communist party afforded to the independent worker's movement allowed for widespread, focused protesting and limited violent guerilla action to take place. In early 1917, the Party had succeeded in abolishing the tsardom peacefully and installing a provisional government, the existence of which served to be a primary dividing factor in factional relations of the party. While the Mensheviks, in traditional Marxist fashion, encouraged the communist movement to use the Provisional Government as a transitional model to communism while continuing the war in Europe, the Bolsheviks clamored for immediate worker-led revolution and the distribution of land to the peasants and factories to the workers. Tension between the factions continued as the population of Russia chose ideological sides: the network of Soviets by and large enjoyed good relations with the Bolsheviks, while the Mensheviks held state power via the former Tsarist military and the Provisional Government. In November of 1917, the Bolsheviks smuggled Lenin from Switzerland through Germany into Russia, hidden in a sealed car of a freight train. Lenin quickly returned to his former leadership role as head of the Communist Party. His first move was to organize the Soviet militias into the Red Guard, an entirely proletarian military. His second move was declaring formal support for peasant seizure of land with Red Guard support. Lenin's proclamations inspired widespread uprisings across Russia. The Provisional Government scrambled to attempt to restore order, but popular opinion was on the side of the Bolsheviks. People's Revolutionary War (1917-1933) Main Page: First Great War The First Great War is known among the Soviets as the People's Revolutionary War. Soviet participation in the war was primarily as support to global communism. Europe, under the rising tide of fascism, was in the process of being liberated by the Soviets. In the interim year of 1917-1918, the Soviets consolidated their power in Russia and Ukraine, defeating the last remnants of the monarchists and capitalists. Both the Central and Entente powers did not wish to enter the conflict, thinking that peace could be had in Europe with the defeat of Tsarist Russia. When comrades from Austria-Hungary, Germany, and Romania called upon Moscow, the Soviets decided to intervene. It was widely held that with such a strong bastion of communist support in Europe would lead to a swift victory and the ultimate defeat of the Entente powers. Thus, with the blessing of the Russian Soviets, the People's Republics of Germany, Austria-Hungary, and Romania were formed in the years of 1918 '''to '''1920. In 1919, the Treaty of Lourdes was signed, creating the Blue Movement out of the remnants of the Imperial powers and ceding peace to the Entente. When news of the Treaty reached Moscow, Soviet troops began to pour into Austria-Hungary and Germany, and come 1920, into Romania. The Soviets and the Blues settled into a protracted trench war. In 1921, the global financial market collapsed. The Soviet Union was relatively unaffected, as it had disposed of currency with the revolution; the capitalist world, including the Blues, suffered horrible shortages of resources. Unable to procure steady supply lines from their home nations, the Blues relied on Italy for munitions and supplies, and in 1922, Italy embraced fascism with the majority of the Blues deciding to align themselves with the new fascist powers. War with the Blue movement declined yearly until Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party seized power in Germany in 1923. By that time, the Blue movement had been entirely dissolved, with their respective nationalist forces returning to join either Mussolini or Hitler. Hitler and the Soviets found themselves immediate enemies, and the Soviet forces divided their attention between the Italians and the Germans. In 1926, a communist revolution broke out in France, leading them to attempt communion with Moscow. Hitler invaded the nation, dragging a formerly neutral power into the conflict; as a result, Britain found themselves aligning with the USSR. Lenin's last great act before his death was the formation of the Soviet Union in 1929. He called delegates from the communist movements around Europe and they met in Moscow. The Soviet Union was formed out of the Republics of Russia, Germany, Romania, Austria-Hungary, France, and Ukraine, setting the precedent for the cooperation of international communism. In 1930, Lenin passed away with direction of the Soviet Union passing to Leon Trotsky. Hitler took the opportunity to demonize the Soviets, given that Trotsky is a Jew. Likewise, Trotsky found a special kind of hate in his heart for Nazism, advancing the causes of both communism and Judaism. In 1931, Trotsky convinced the British to enter the war against Nazi Germany, and the Nazis called upon the Japanese as an ally. Imperial Japan invaded China, the communist factions of which enjoyed communion with Moscow, and Russia. Nazi-Soviet War (1933-1945) Main Page: Nazi-Soviet War In 1933, Austria-Hungary rose up against Soviet rule and embraced Nazism, the forces of which had been at Austria-Hungary's border since 1931. Additionally, 1934 '''brought the fall of Romania In '''1935, France fell to Nazism despite a strong British defense; the military of Britain was still ailing from the earlier years of the war.. The fall of three communist nations to Nazism within a few short years of each other was largely a pragmatic issue; in addition to fighting a war, Trotsky and the communists were working to restructure the Soviet economy along communist lines. War material was in short supply, and with two fronts divided by the vast Siberian wilderness, the communists had to work hard for victory. Poland became the primary battleground in the front of Eastern Europe, with sympathetic communists from Scandinavia contributing material and troops. 1936 '''brought the Spanish Civil War, opening up a third battlefront in Western Europe. Nestor Makhno and the Revolutionary Insurrectionary Army cooperated with Spanish anarchists and communists to fight against Franco's fascists. The Red Guard additionally contributed troops. The war continued with little ground gained by either side until '''1940, when a successful smoke-and-mirrors operation brought the assassination of Mussolini and the occupation of Rome. Nazi troops quickly occupied the Italian nation, bringing it into the full realm of the Third Reich. 1941 '''brought the entry of the United States into the war, who made an alliance with the USSR. USSR troops fought the Japanese alongside the Americans and Chinese communists. Additionally, a full campaign was waged by the Nazis against the British island, which fell by '''1944. In 1945, the USSR won the war and halted the global advance of fascism through the use of the atomic bomb against Imperial Japan. Peace accords were drawn with the Nazis at the Abu Dhabi Conference. Cold War (1945-2039) Main Page: Cold War Second Great War (2039-2045) Main Paige: Second Great War Member Soviet Republics *Russia *Ukraine *Finland *Norway *Poland *Sweden *Latvia *Lithuania *Estonia *Kazakhstan *Georgia *Turkmenistan *Kirghizstan *Byelorussia *Uzbekistan *Tajikistan *Moldavia *Korea *Japan *Taiwan *Mongolia Politics Each member of the USSR is considered a Soviet Republic. By the Soviet Constitution, they have the right to self-rule and self determination in civil matters. Each member's economy is centrally governed from Moscow by representatives democratically elected by that member's populace. The USSR has one representative party, officially ruled since 1917 by the simply-named Communist Party. Each Republic within the USSR has a local chapter of the Communist Party. While membership in the Party is not mandatory, nearly every worker is a member of their chapter. Any worker can legally become a representative in the Politburo. Two branches of government, the executive and legislative, exist. The executive branch is identical in structure to the overarching Communist Party of the USSR; the Secretary-General serves as chief executive. The legislative branch is called the politburo and equal representation for each Republic exists. The USSR is governed by the Constitution and it's interpreting body is the Party. Within the Party are Conservative, Liberal, Reform, and Progressive factions. Conservative Communists comprise the current majority in the Politburo and represent the traditional Marxist position teneted by Lenin and Trotsky. The Liberals are more in line with the Social Democrats of the Indian Republic and the African Alliance and are the current absolute minority. The Reform Communists are expansionists and advocate Soviet sponsorship of continuing violent revolution throughout the globe, a principle generally avoided since the Second Great War . The Progressive Communists seek greater cooperation with non-communist nations aroun the globe. Global Influence The USSR currently enjoys a formal and diplomatic sphere of influence that includes the Austro-Syndicalist Union and the European Union; the three powers engage in bulk resource-based trading and have a mutual agreement to support each other in military and diplomatic struggles. Together, the three powers form the largest power bloc currently on the globe, known as COMINTERN. The USSR engages in continuuous trade with the Indian Republic, Patagonia, and Hy Brasil. During the Space Race of the Cold War, the USSR contributed reseach, manpower, and material for acceleration of development in several major nation's space programs, as well as for the total construction of space programs in now-nonexistent nations. Economy The present day economy of the USSR is non-monetary and has been since the Politburo passed the ''Abolition of Capitalism Act of 1945 ''and is the largest single economy in the world. All production is managed by the sprawiing Ministry of Production, which comprises 1/3 of the worker's state influence. Military Each Soviet citisen serves two years in the Soviet military. Each regiment elects its own officers freely. A standing army of 10,410,000 is kept fully armed and equipped at all times. In times of war, any measure of the population can be conscripted into service. Infantry come in two varieties: Riflemen and Heavy Infantry. Riflemen are armored head to toe and carry a heavy forty caliber rifle designed to penetrate both personnel and vehicular armor. Heavy infantrymen are equipped with an external powersuit capable of exerting force necessary to fold a vehicle in half and are armed with a chain gun. The Soviet airforce and navy are comparable to many around the globe. Standard of Living By the Soviet Constitution, each worker is allotted the basics of living: food rations; access to water, electricity, internet, and plumbing; housing; clothing; and employment. Since 2147, the Soviet economy has produced a surplus that it has traded with other nations for luxury goods. Because of the redistribution of labor and resources throughout the nation in equal measure to all workers, each worker has access to luxury goods if they so desire. Category:2170 AD